hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Energy Art
Energy Art List of all contributors * 14:12, 23 January 2012 . . Northamerica1000 (9,164 bytes) (‎References: rw: ) * 14:11, 23 January 2012 . . Northamerica1000 (9,162 bytes) (Cleaned up using AutoEd) * 20:00, 22 January 2012 . . Rklawton (9,229 bytes) (Afd: Nominated for deletion; see Wikipedia:Articles for deletion/Energy Art) * 16:47, 22 January 2012 . . Freshacconci (8,855 bytes) (Added tag to article (TW)) * 16:41, 22 January 2012 . . Freshacconci (8,829 bytes) (Added with parameters copy edit, notability and tone tag to article (TW)) * 11:05, 8 December 2011 . . FrescoBot (8,744 bytes) (Bot: link syntax/spacing and minor changes) * 03:35, 15 November 2011 . . Lapskingwiki (8,772 bytes) * 04:58, 13 November 2011 . . Vaselli (8,785 bytes) (Removed "proposed deletion" and responded on the "talk page".) * 02:23, 13 November 2011 . . Rklawton (9,146 bytes) (prod) * 23:13, 12 November 2011 . . Vaselli (8,785 bytes) (placed manifesto ref at the end of its section) * 22:49, 12 November 2011 . . Vaselli (8,785 bytes) (added manifesto summary and removed links to energyartmovement.org from the references (except to manifesto)) * 12:43, 11 November 2011 . . Rklawton (7,806 bytes) (‎See also: Some of these are already linked in the article. This is primarily a list of notable art movements and a poor attempt at equating this movement with them.) * 12:41, 11 November 2011 . . Rklawton (8,013 bytes) (‎External Links: this link is already in the article and in half the references, so we don't need it here, too) * 12:28, 11 November 2011 . . Rklawton (8,087 bytes) (‎Exhibitions: we don't reference headers; and self-sourcing isn't useful for demonstrating notability anyway) * 10:43, 11 November 2011 . . 74.210.22.138 (8,611 bytes) (‎Organizers: added links) * 04:26, 11 November 2011 . . Vaselli (8,578 bytes) (‎Exhibitions) * 04:24, 11 November 2011 . . Vaselli (8,574 bytes) (added reference link to the manifesto) * 04:18, 11 November 2011 . . Vaselli (8,488 bytes) (‎Energizing Radiance 2010"Energizing Radiance 2010" Exhibition) * 04:17, 11 November 2011 . . Vaselli (8,487 bytes) (‎The Energy Spectrum 2011"The Energy Spectrum 2011" Exhibition: sentence was broken off with a comma and reference must have been removed by accident - corrected) * 00:39, 11 November 2011 . . Lapskingwiki (8,103 bytes) * 00:35, 11 November 2011 . . Lapskingwiki (8,110 bytes) * 23:16, 10 November 2011 . . 74.210.22.138 (8,104 bytes) (‎Green Energy Project 2009"Green Energy" Project) * 23:15, 10 November 2011 . . 74.210.22.138 (8,082 bytes) (‎Energy Art Salon 2010"Energy Art Salon 2010" Exhibition) * 23:14, 10 November 2011 . . 74.210.22.138 (8,070 bytes) (‎Energizing Radiance 2010"Energizing Radiance 2010" Exhibition) * 23:14, 10 November 2011 . . 74.210.22.138 (8,047 bytes) (‎The Energy Spectrum 2011"The Energy Spectrum 2011" Exhibition) * 19:53, 10 November 2011 . . Vaselli (8,562 bytes) (‎See also) * 19:52, 10 November 2011 . . Vaselli (8,550 bytes) (‎See also: added Kinetic Art) * 19:46, 10 November 2011 . . Vaselli (8,533 bytes) (‎See also: added Paris Salons) * 19:45, 10 November 2011 . . Vaselli (8,498 bytes) (‎Energy Art Salon 2010"Energy Art Salon 2010" Exhibition: added link to Paris Salons) * 19:23, 10 November 2011 . . Vaselli (8,386 bytes) (‎See also) * 19:22, 10 November 2011 . . Vaselli (8,373 bytes) (added "see also" section plus minor edits) * 18:48, 10 November 2011 . . Vaselli (8,215 bytes) (‎Founders and Committee) * 18:42, 10 November 2011 . . Vaselli (8,227 bytes) (‎Exhibitions) * 18:37, 10 November 2011 . . Vaselli (8,093 bytes) (‎Exhibitions) * 18:36, 10 November 2011 . . Vaselli (8,097 bytes) (‎Exhibitions) * 18:35, 10 November 2011 . . Vaselli (8,098 bytes) (‎Exhibitions) * 18:34, 10 November 2011 . . Vaselli (8,093 bytes) (edited the format of the list of exhibitions) * 18:26, 10 November 2011 . . Vaselli (8,015 bytes) * 18:20, 10 November 2011 . . Vaselli (8,015 bytes) (added a ref) * 18:18, 10 November 2011 . . Vaselli (7,898 bytes) * 18:16, 10 November 2011 . . Vaselli (7,902 bytes) (‎Exhibitions) * 18:15, 10 November 2011 . . Vaselli (7,908 bytes) (‎Exhibitions) * 18:13, 10 November 2011 . . Vaselli (7,910 bytes) (Updated the exhibition and reference list base on info at www.EnergyArtMovement.org) * 16:25, 10 November 2011 . . Vaselli (5,346 bytes) (added a category) * 16:22, 10 November 2011 . . Vaselli (5,321 bytes) (‎Links) * 16:21, 10 November 2011 . . Vaselli (5,319 bytes) (added relevant categories) * 08:23, 16 May 2011 . . Vaselli (5,188 bytes) (removed caption) * 07:32, 16 May 2011 . . Danbunea (5,229 bytes) * 21:44, 19 April 2011 . . Yobot (5,203 bytes) (WP:CHECKWIKI error 61 fixes + general fixes, References after punctuation per WP:REFPUNC and WP:PAIC, added orphan tag using AWB (7677)) * 02:08, 17 April 2011 . . Vaselli (5,186 bytes) (‎Links) * 00:00, 15 April 2011 . . Vaselli (5,193 bytes) (‎Exhibitions and Projects) * 18:47, 13 April 2011 . . SmackBot (5,199 bytes) (Dated . (Build p608)) * 18:42, 13 April 2011 . . Katharineamy (5,181 bytes) (Adding links) * 06:52, 12 April 2011 . . Taroaldo (5,107 bytes) (remove excessive links) * 06:45, 12 April 2011 . . Danbunea (5,159 bytes) * 15:15, 11 April 2011 . . JamietwBot (5,107 bytes) (Marked as dead end (Deadendmarker is an automated bot.)) * 07:23, 11 April 2011 . . Danbunea (5,078 bytes) (←Created page with '{{Infobox organization |name = Energy Art Movement |image = |image_border = |size = 200px |alt = Energy Art Movement Logo |caption ...')